


The Marker

by JayceCarter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spoilers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Sara isn't sure how to help her brother, but she's willing to try anything, no matter how childish.





	The Marker

"Why is there a penis drawn on my patient’s face?" Dr. Carlyle gave Sara the look he gave her whenever she did something foolish; she saw the look a lot.

It mimicked her father's so much, she wondered if the two had practiced them together. Had they stood in front of the mirror in their spare time working on their disapproving glowers?

"Why do you think it was me?"

"Because I know you, Sara. You might be pathfinder now, but do not forget, I've known you a very long time. And, as unfortunate a thing it is to have to admit, I have seen you draw penises enough that I recognize your. . . artwork."

Vetra patted the doctor on the shoulder as she passed him. "Come on, Doctor, you're not really going to accuse our pathfinder of such behavior, are you? The people here need to have a hero they can trust, and I'm not sure a person at penis-drawing levels of maturity would work for that."

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "You are manipulative. Very well. Please, Sara, refrain from this. I don't want to have to ask nurses to clean graffiti off your brother's face anymore."

When he left, Vetra pulled a seat over to sit beside Sara. "Alright, out with it."

"With what?"

"With whatever is causing you to draw dicks on Scott's face. And don't try to tell me it wasn't you. I know you even better than he does."

Sara's cheeks heated at that, at the memories of her and Vetra tangled up together in her quarters. Damn turians and their lack of tells. Why couldn’t she seem so unaffected?

"Yeah, I guess you do." Sara sighed, leaning back in the seat to ease the ache in her thighs that hours of sitting left her with. She knew sitting by Scott’s side did nothing, and yet she spent nearly every free moment there like she could drag him awake from proximity alone.

Vetra reached out and captured Sara's feet, cautious with her nails as she always was, and brought them to her lap. She dug into the muscles of Sara's calves, the sharp points of her nails familiar. "Stop procrastinating."

"Scott and I have always been competitive. We would always try to one-up one another, to show we were tougher, better, could do more. It carried over to drinking contests, and the deal was, whoever passed out first got pranks pulled on them."

"Who won?"

"Depended on the night, but usually I did. For such a large guy, he never could hold his liquor well. It meant I'd write something stupid across his forehead and he got to try and scrub it clean the next day."

"Can’t say it shocks me you won; I’ve seen you drink."

Sara released a soft moan when Vetra found an especially sore spot on the back of her knee. "The thing was, even when I won? He'd never let it stand. No, not Scott. He'd wait until he got his chance to get me back. One time he waited until I had a date then stole every piece of clothing I had except for this ugly old bright pink dress. Scott wasn't one to back down, to let things slide." Her voice cracked at the end.

Vetra tightened her hand on Sara’s leg in a gentle squeeze. "He'll pull through. If he is anything like you, there's no way he won't."

A deep breath and Sara’s voice strengthened. "The point I was making was Scott wouldn't let me draw a penis on his face without one hell of a payback coming my way."

Vetra worked the muscle on the inside of Sara's thigh, just above the knee, leaning in to reach it. "So, you figure by drawing a dick on his face, it will force him to wake up just so he can get revenge?"

"Stupid, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Does it really matter? If it was Sid in that bed, I think I'd try about anything." She reached her hand out. "Give me the marker."

"What?"

"Marker."

Sara handed it over, and Vetra stood, knocking Sara's legs off her lap.

Vetra leaned over Scott's unconscious form, gripping the marker in her hand as she drew something.

Despite her best efforts, Sara couldn't resist her curiosity. When Vetra stood straight, seemingly satisfied by her attempt, Sara frowned.

"What is that?"

Vetra frowned, voice insulted. "A dick."

"That doesn't look like any dick I've seen. Are those spikes?"

"Spines. Spikes are hard; these are flexible. I take it you haven't spent much time with naked turian males?"

"None, which is exactly the right amount if that's what's under their armor."

Vetra chuckled before handing the marker back. "I guess you get used it."

"I'm just glad I don’t have to get used to it, because you know I care about you, right? If you came at me with that sort of set-up, it would be over."

Vetra wrapped an arm around her. “Good thing I have parts you have a bit more appreciation for. Come on, let's go before anyone noticed the newest addition. I figure two penises should wake him up twice as fast."

"Thank you, Vetra. Other people, they don't always get it. They don't get me."

"I don't always get you either, but it doesn't really matter. I'm with you no matter what."

Dr. Carlyle’s voice echoed in the room as they reached the doorway. "Who drew a turian penis on his face?"

At that, they both broke into a quick jog to escape the doctor’s berating.

Sometimes love was flowers and declarations and romance. Sometimes it was big gestures and facing the impossible.

But sometimes, sometimes it was just drawing some dicks on a face, and that was the sort of love Sara needed right then. 


End file.
